Warm it up
by Bendleshnitz
Summary: Ron wanted to escape the cold English weather. Big surprise when he discovers it's snowing in the Barcelona's beaches too. --Not Betaed--


**Title:** Warm it up  
**Pairing:** Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger  
**Rating: **(hard?) R  
**Prompt(s): **Sand, Melt. And I added Snow.  
**Word Count:** 948  
**Beta:** Not betaed!  
**Warnings:** Dry!humpingrubbing, public!sexrubbing, voyeurism, whining!ron at first, quite fluffy imo.  
**Summary: **Ron wanted to escape the cold English weather. Big surprise when he discovers it's snowing in the Barcelona's beaches too.  
**A/N:** Originally written for the **hp_porninthesun** warm up [_Sign ups start March 1st!_]. This is the beach in Barcelona in a cold, cold winter. I keep writing my OTP even if I suck with their characterization... It's so hot in Buenos Aires that I wanted to add snow and cold weather in some way, sorry. I know you have enough with the cold over there guys.

* * *

**Warm it up**

When Hermione told Ron there was a beach in Barcelona he had instantly agreed to go with her. He could stand a couple of conferences about House Elves rights if it meant he would be able to get out of thefreakingly cold weather in England.

Surprise, surprise. It was winter in Barcelona too and it was snowing.

"Oh, Ronald, honesty! Had you ever seen a map? It's winter in Spain too!"

"I didn't know Barcelona was in Spain, did I? I thought it was a country. Ya know...one of those Caribbean countries with beaches, sun and warm sea waves." Ron said in a defensive tone.

Hermione sighed, giving up. "We can take a walk in the beach tomorrow morning before leaving if you want."

"Yeah, so my feet freeze in the mix of snow and sand. Perfect way to die and make George laugh 'till he chokes." Ron spat at her throwing every content of his luggage around the room.

Hermione stared at him for a few moments in silence. "You really are a prat, you know?" And she stamped her way to the bathroom closing the door with a loud _bang_.

"Miss Granger! Let me congratulate you for your speech! It was...maravilloso! Perfecto!" One Spanish guy in a dark green robe said animatedly as he shook Hermione's hand enthusiastically.

"Gracias señor." Smiled Hermione shyly at her attempt with the guy's language.

"Muy bien! Usted habla español, señorita?" The man's wife asked in fluent Spanish.

"Oh... Sorry, I just know that. And 'hola'" Hermione laughed, blushing a bit.

The man joined right after. "That is okay. My fine only knows Spanish. Oh, Mr. Dunig! If you excuse me, Miss Granger, Sir." With a small nod to Hermione and Ron, the man grabbed his wife's hand and all but skipped to the other side of the room to talk to a very old man dressed in purple robes and a pointy hat.

"What was all that?" Ron chuckled, whispering in Hermione's ear.

"He has the same position as me in the Ministry for Magic of Spain." Hermione said curtly, sipping on her glass of champagne.

"He seems like he's forgot to take his pill today." Ron joked still eyeing at the man wave his hands around as he talked to a group of people.

"He happens to be a very bright man who does wonderful things for the Magical Creatures, Ron. You should show more respect." Hermione huffed.

"Hey, I was just saying... What's with the attitude anyway? Are you still mad at me?" Hermione just crossed her arms and stared at the floor. "C'mon. I'm sorry. I was a prat, you're right. I was expecting something different, that's all." Hermione's face softened a bit. "How about we take a walk on the beach and forget my childish rant?" He whispered in her ear, sliding one hand around her narrow waist, making her shiver.

Hermione sighed in surrender. "You know it'll be freezing out there, right?" She warned him.

"We'll figure something to keep ourselves warm." He winked and pulled her to the entrance by the hand.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Hermione whispered marveling at the sight. The contrast of the snow and the sand shining under the moonlight as the sound of crashing waves filled their ears.

"It is." Ron whispered as he circled his arms around Hermione from behind. He then turned his attention to her neck. "You're beautiful too. You look...stunning in this dress." He said while nipping and kissing her neck, while sliding one hand under her coat to caress her stomach over her back dress.

"Ron," she moaned. She moved her head to the side to let him more room to explore.

"You look....so hot...that you...are gonna melt...the snow...love." He murmured between kisses. His hands now exploring her body under her coat.

Hermione gasped as one hand cupped her right breast and the other her crotch at the same time. Instinctively, she pressed her bum against his erection, making him groan. "Ron... Hotel... please." She gasped, not able to make coherent full sentences.

"No, can't wait. I want you now." Ron breathed against her ear rubbing his hips against Hermione's bum as his hands massaged her body through her dress.

Both standing in the snowed beach, looking at the dark sea, continued rubbing their bodies together until they both reached climax. Hermione let her weight rest on Ron's arms as waves of pleasure travelled her body. Both still gasping, she turned in his arms and kissed him deeply.

"Still cold?" She laughed with their foreheads pressed together.

"I told you we would figure out something," he said as he winked. "But I have to tell you two things."

"What?" Hermione said with a thrown.

"Number one, the couple over there," he pointed at a young man and a woman kissing deeply and pressed very tight together. "got inspired by us."

Hermione gasped. "Oh Merlin! You think they saw us?"

"I _know_ they saw us." Ron laughed.

"And you kept going anyway? How embarrassing!" Hermione flushed before burying her face in Ron's chest.

"I think it's hot..." He kissed the top of her head.

"And what's number two?" Ron heard Hermione's mortified and muffled voice say.

"Number two, this was only a small preview. I'm gonna take you back to our hotel now and shag you senseless until you tell me to stop." Ron murmured against her ear before licking it softly.

Hermione moaned softly. "I don't think I'll ever tell you to stop when it comes to that." She looked around checking no one was watching, kissed him deeply anddisaparated them both to their hotel room.


End file.
